The project aims at generating new information for the human chromosome map by a coordinated effort of several laboratories. A set of families is being collected and tested for standard genetic markers, and techniques are used for obtaining new markers: analysis of DNA polymorphism by restriction enzymes, and protein polymorphism by radioimmunoassay with monoclonal antibodies. In the first year, maternal inheritance of mitochondrial DNA has been confirmed in Man. Attention is directed to random DNA probes from Maniatis' human DNA bank, and to the analysis by monoclonal antibodies of immunoglobulins and of pyruvate kinase. Other specific targets are also being developed.